Field
Pyridinone compounds, method of making such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and medicaments comprising such compounds, and methods of using such compounds to treat, prevent or diagnose diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with fibrosis are provided.
Description
Fibrosis is the formation of excess fibrous connective tissue in an organ or tissue in a reparative or reactive process. Examples of fibrosis include, but are not limited to pulmonary fibrosis, liver fibrosis, dermal fibrosis, and renal fibrosis. Pulmonary fibrosis, also called idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF), interstitial diffuse pulmonary fibrosis, inflammatory pulmonary fibrosis, or fibrosing alveolitis, is a lung disorder and a heterogeneous group of conditions characterized by abnormal formation of fibrous tissue between alveoli caused by alveolitis comprising cellular infiltration into the alveolar septae with resulting fibrosis. The effects of IPF are chronic, progressive, and often fatal.
There continues to be a need for safe and effective drugs to treat fibrotic conditions such as idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.